The Troy Bolten Show
by Dkd13
Summary: AUTroy lives in his own world, literally.Maybe it's because his live is a TV Show. Does he know this? No.Is he suspicious? Definitely.Clues come out of nowhere and his interest for the mysterious, intriguing blonde is becoming more involved.more info in


1

**A/N-**This has been an idea of mine for a while, now. So I hope you find it interesting

Now, here are some changes, since this story is AU, alternate universe.

-This is a TV show called _The Troy Bolten Show_, based off the movie The Truman Show, and it has it's own channel.

-Regarding the first note, Troy doesn't know he's in a TV show.

-Gabriella is Troy's wife, hence _TV_ wife, in other words not his real wife, because she is an actress.

**-**The creator of this show is Luc Deverouxso don't be confused by the name.

* * *

**The Troy Bolten Show** : Prologue

_Could it be possible?_

Luc was in over his head. His thoughts were betraying him.

_A new show! Come on, just a documentary. It'll do good..._

"Mr. Deveroux?" a nurse interrupted. "The babies are this way. Dr. Finch has the documents, as well."

Luc anxiously got up as the nurse guided him through the waiting room to an office.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day." She flashed him a smile and turned to leave.

He swallowed nervously, and opened the door.

"Doctor?"

"Come on in, Luc. Sit. Speak. No need to be nervous." Dr. Finch greeted, as he spread out a selection of folders on the mahogany desk.

Luc nodded and brushed his shaking hand through his short, brown hair.

"Sorry, I'm new to the business; still getting used to being called "Mister"." He let out meekly, taking a seat.

The doctor nodded, understanding why he would be nervous. "It's a big decision, four of these children will be adopted, while one will be watched by the world in a documentary. Well, I'll stop talking and get to the real business"

He sat down at the desk and opened the folders one by one.

The first two were crack babies, not the type the production wanted.

The third one was a premature baby and a family had their eyes on it for adoption.

The fourth one was born with diabetes and would have to stay under hospital supervision.

The five one, however, was the healthiest and seemed to be the only choice.

"This one," Dr. Finch began, "was named Troy Bolten by his late mother, it was her request. His father died before his birth, so he's an orphan."

"So this is the baby you are choosing?" Dr. Finch asked, glad that the baby fit all that the production wanted.

Luc nodded happy to see that it was the perfect baby.

"Good! We'll have to set an appointment with the rest of your production to give information of the 1-year adoption and.."Before the doctor could finish what the meeting would be over, Luc's thoughts got the best of him.

"I want to _adopt_ him." he spat, all of the words tumbling together.

"Excuse me?"Dr. Finch asked, clearly confused. Luc bite his tongue, why did this have to happen to him?

"I mean, Seahaven production. It might boost ratings, you know? It'll bring a whole new definition of 'Reality TV'. All the world would watch his first steps, first word, first day of school, first love! It'll even have it's own channel, for Christ's sake!" he let it out all in one breath, all that he had been thinking, all that he thought would only be a dream.

There was a pause, filled with tension and unsure ideas. Luc took a deep breath awaiting what was to come next.

This child, Troy Bolten, would be in a world of his own, nothing of which would ever be real. Only a world of actors and actresses, a world revolving around _him_.

"Alright..."Dr. Finch's words were dripping with uneasiness, "Well, then. Why don't we see how young Troy is doing."

The young man got up from his desk and opened the door for Luc.

"Mr. Deveroux, I can say now that this will be a charming boy when he grows older. Kind of like a young Kevin Bacon, I suppose." the doctor glanced at Luc as he grinned and smiled.

They stopped in front of the nursery window and looked in.

"That's the one." Dr. Finch announced, pointing to the small bundle in the corner of the room, who was wrapped in a red blanket instead of pink or blue.

He felt a smile form as the same nurse who had greeted him came out and handed the young boy to him.

"So, this is the beginning. Genesis." Luc whispered, looking down at the baby. "This is your world, now, kid."

* * *

**A/N**: Yes! I finished the prologue! Lol. I hope you liked it. And if you did, please review!

I know it's a little confusing right now, but it'll get better. Btw, to anybody who keeps up with Zac Efron stuff, you might have noticed the Kevin Bacon reference. If you don't know what I was talking about, look it up and tell me. )


End file.
